


Sleep

by gives_you_hell



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell
Summary: Robbe falls asleep in a pre-party.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Sleep

They were at a pre party, which turned into a get-together since no one actually made a move to leave for the bar they had planned to go to. The thing is, Sander doesn’t remember when Robbe fell asleep on his shoulder, considering the stiffness of his neck and his urge to go to the bathroom, probably an hour or so, but it’s not like he could move. He knew that Robbe wasn’t that drunk, he rarely got to that point, and that’s the reason why he couldn't, or more precisely wouldn’t, wake up Robbe. This last week he’s been stressed with school and his mother, and that flared up his insomnia, meaning that Robbe finished the week with probably fifteen hours of sleep in total.Sander was aware of how much he actually needed this. On the other hand, the middle of a pre-party was hardly the best place to recover all the hours of sleep he missed. He looked down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Now this was gonna be the hard part, waking him up and taking him home. He thanked whatever god there was out there that he had borrowed his mothers’ car earlier to go take some pictures for a project. He had already made the mistake of trying to take a sleepy Robbe on his bike once, needless to say that they ended up walking. Well, he walked, dragging Robbe until he gave up and carried him the rest of the way home.   
-I don’t understand how he is sleeping with all of this noise, but when we went camping he complained the whole ride there- said Jens sitting on the sofa across from them. Sander just shrugged.  
-I should take him home, you know, to a proper bed-  
-We’re going to a bar Suppose I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Sure you don’t need help getting him into the car-  
-Don’t worry, I’ve got it-   
With that Jens left and Sander started planning what to do next. He shaked his shoulder a little.  
-Robbe, babe, come on, let’s go home- he opened his eyes a bit disoriented.  
-What?-  
-Let’s go home, so you can sleep in a proper bed-  
-Nah, I don’t feel like moving, I’m comfortable here- and while said that he grabbed Sanders’ arm, putting it in his lap hugging it, laying his head on his shoulder  
-Exactly, YOU are comfortable- he said teasing him.  
-That sound like a YOU problem-  
-If we go to a real bed we can cuddle-  
-I’m already doing that-  
-We can properly cuddle-   
Robbe didn’t move at all. -I see you are really considerate of your boyfriends’ feelings-  
-You are no longer my boyfriend-  
-Really?, so what am I?-  
-You’ve been officially demoted to personal pillow, and pillows don’t talk, so…-  
Sander could really stay there all night discussing with Robbe, but he decided to take action. -If you are not going to move…- He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.Robbe yelped but didn’t complain. He proceeded to walk towards the car, he put Robbe on the passenger's seat and clicked his seatbelt for him. The drive home was quiet, the radio played some indie songs softly. Robbe fell asleep once again so he carried him inside his house and dropped him into the bed.  
-What the fuck Sander- he rolled his eyes and hvered over him to give him a quick peck.  
-Don’t be a drama queen. Come on, I’ll lend you some clothes to sleep in- Robbe didn’t move. -Come on Robbe, you are gonna complain all day if I let you sleep in jeans-  
-You do it- Sander looked up and sighed a little bit exasperated with his boyfriend, if he didn’t love him so much. Then proceed to go to the closet to look for something to sleep in.  
He took off Robbe’s shoes and T-shirt giving him one of his oversized shirts, then came the hard part, how to get rid of the jeans. He actually considered leaving them but in the end he managed to take them out. Job done, he entered the bed, Robbe was on top of him in seconds.  
-For this you can move- he teased him.  
-You promised me cuddles- Sander just kissed him on the top of his head, putting his hands around his waist to put them in a more comfortable position in which Robbe was basically on top of Sander. Sander was playing with his hair just looking at the ceiling. He was pretty sure that Robbe was sleeping considering his relaxed state until he heard him whisper one more thing.  
-Thank you for taking care of me- he kissed whatever was in front of him-I love you-  
-Love you too- and he too fell asleep, with a literal angel on his arms.


End file.
